


Loki x Reader - Anesthetic

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader Insert, Sick Fic, holiday fic, mostly a christmas fic in that it's christmas time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Based loosely on “Imagine Loki’s reaction when you go in for surgery and your parent/friend gives you a plushie of him because he’s been called away on critical business. When you are on anesthesia, you’re so excited to see Loki is there and gush over the plushie, even giving him kisses. Your supervisor videotapes you.“ except also notAlso Christmas time
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Loki x Reader - Anesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic! - Please comment
> 
> Also Christmas time

‘Are you sure you’ll be fine, kiddo?’ Tony asked, lowering his voice.

'Seriously, kiddo?’ You sighed, rolling your eyes and punching him gently.

Tony winced, rubbing the spot. 'I mean it.’

'We’re basically friends, Tony, Loki and I get along swell.’

'Yea, but it’s Christmas. You sure you don’t wanna hitch a ride to Malibu with me and Potts?’

'Third wheeling, yea, sounds fun.’ You coughed and shook your head, 'Besides, I’m still feeling a little under the weather. I’m just going to teach him the true meaning of Christmas movie bingewatching and Chinese take out and I’m sure I can throw together a half decent dinner for two.’

'You’re going to make him help, right?’ Tony asked.

You laughed, 'Of course, he’s not useless you know. Honestly, Tony, you know he only puts the spoiled prince act around you, right? You expect nothing of him and act like he’s worthless so he allows you to think that of him.’

'That sonuva…’

'Don’t insult his mother, she’s sounds really sweet from what he’s said.’

'I was going for his dad, I’ve heard stories.’ Tony smirked.

'Get going.’ You rolled your eyes, fighting back another series of coughs.

'You sure you don’t need to get that cough checked out?’ Tony asked.

'It’s just a little flu bug.’ You assured him, waving him towards the door. 'Get going, seriously, we’ll be fine.’

Tony huffed, 'Fine, but seriously, first sign of trouble. Ironman will be right here.’

'I got it, I got it.’ You tightened your blanket around yourself, shuffling back to the elevator and rising back to the main floor.

The elevator doors opened and you stepped out, still wrapped tightly in your blanket, as you looked out, stepping out and looking towards the massive circular couch facing the floor to ceiling television. Loki sat in his spot, lounging and reading his book as a movie played in the background.

'Has Stark left?’ Loki asked, glancing up as you reappeared.

'Yep, just the two of us now.’ You replied, slumping onto the couch in your usual place and laying there for a moment, huddled in place. Sweat beads pearled on your brow and you wiped at them absently, pulling off your blanket.

Loki looked across the couch at you.

How long had it been, you wondered, the movies were on a loop, set to play by themselves. Nausea roiled in your stomach.

Loki was standing over top you, his cool hand pressed to your forehead. You sighed in relief.

Loki’s eyes darkened, 'You’re very warm.’

You blinked up at him, 'What?’

'Why are you so warm?’

You felt your cheeks flush for entirely different reasons, 'What do you mean?’

Loki frowned. 'Are you ill?’

The room was spinning and you felt a sudden sharp pain in your side. Gasping you grasped at your side and cringed, curling into the fetal position as you moaned.

'I’ll take that as a yes.’

“M fine.’ You tried to gasp, but it came out as a staggered moan.

'You don’t seem fine.’ Loki muttered.

'Friday, what’s wrong with her?’

'Running rudimentary diagnostics now…’ The AI replied.

'Don’t scan me!’ You tried to shout back, but your protests were cut off with another cry of pain.

Loki gripped your forehead and held you flat on the couch so you couldn’t squirm as much.

You moaned, tears starting to stream down your face.

'Shh, hush now, just a moment longer, love, it’ll be just a moment, easy now.’ Loki murmured soothingly, stroking your brow gently.

You hiccuped, slowly unclenching your teeth and nodding as your body relaxed at Loki’s touch.

'Diagnostics complete. Patient shows signs of appendicitis. Diagnosis severe, response urgent.’ Friday announced.

'Appendicitis?’ You squeaked.

Loki looked down at you, 'Inflammation of the appendix?’ He blinked, 'Appendix. Surely you have nirnroot?’

'What?’ Your body spasmed again, once more returning to a fetal position at the pain.

Loki removed his hand from your hip, allowing you to return to the comfortable position so you could best handle your pain. Though he kept his other cool hand on your forehead soothing your fever.

'Is that not how humans treat appendicitis?’ Loki asked.

'Uh, no, we just cut it out. The appendix isn’t strictly vital for basic survival so when it acts up we just chop it out.’

'Barbaric.’ Loki muttered shaking his head.

'Well do you have this magic,’ You shuddered at the pain, then clenched your teeth and tried to continue, 'nirnroot?’

'No, it’s quite common on Asgard, I didn’t think to just…’ Loki sighed, and slowly shook his head, 'How do we get you to one of your human healers?’

'I don’t think I can walk.’

'I’m certainly not going to make you in this condition.’

You hesitated. A pregnant pause filling there before finally saying, 'Uber?’

-

Loki scooped you into his arms, carrying you bridal style to the elevator. You watched as a shimmer of magic enveloped him and he was dressed in a green scarf and a long black suit jacket that you could vaguely tell hung past his waist, perhaps by his knees. It was difficult to tell from being carried in his arms. Loki had tucked you blanket back around you in his arms, despite your protests of being too warm. He insisted since it was snowing out and only a day or two before Christmas that you shouldn’t make yourself sicker being out in the could without some sort of protection. Loki of course was dressed in a suit and tie, as though he had just rushed home from work at a law firm or some CEO or, you shook your head listing off the white collar job he looked like he held as he carried his sick wife out to the Uber.

Your blush deepened as you considered the fact that you looked the part of the sick wife.

When really you were an Avenger and he was a Norse god laying low in Tony Stark’s tower, binge watching various Christmas and winter holiday movies on your break.

Your Uber driver barely raised an eyebrow when the two of you hurried out from The Stark Tower, it’s not like you were Tony Stark, or any of the main Avengers, you were just some side people. Carefully keeping a low profile.

Sliding into the backseat, Loki settled you in on one side and belted you in, before settling himself in on the other side. You could see the driver, Lars – the app said – glancing back curiously as you would cry out in pain from time to time.

'So uh, hospital I take it?’ He laughed nervously.

You laughed weakly, settling yourself in place and wrapping your blanket tighter around yourself as you looked over at Loki who was finally settling himself in. 'Yep, that’s where we’re going.’ You cried out again, clenching your side.

'Try not to touch it.’ Loki muttered quietly before looking up at Lars, 'Indeed.’

'I’ll try and hurrying. And uh are you alright ma'am?’

'I think I got appendicitis.’ You groaned.

'Oh man, yea ambulances are expensive, I get taking an Uber.’

Loki blinked, 'Ambulances?’ He turned to you.

You blushed, shuffling awkward and looking away as you swallowed hard. 'I uh, yea, expensive.’

Loki’s eyes darkened, clenching his teeth, 'Tony Stark is your boss.’

'I didn’t want to make a fuss.’ Your rubbed your index fingers together, trying to appear as small as possible.

Lars looked through the rearview mirror, 'Oh man, I thought your husband was just stingy, making you take an Uber.’

'The hel is an ambulance?’ Loki snarled.

'Uh dude?’ Lars raised his eyebrow.

'Loki don’t be mad. It was already enough of a fuss making you come with me to the hospital, I didn’t want to make it worse.’ You mumbled.

Loki lowered his voice to a hiss, 'Yes instead we’re in some strange man’s car-’

You opened your mouth to protest but your response was cut off with another sharp cry, tears running down your cheeks.

Loki’s annoyance deflated instantly and he pulled you towards him, hugging you tightly and stroking your back soothingly. 'It’s alright, you’ll be alright, we’re almost there.’ Loki glanced to the driver, 'How far?’

'Five minutes.’

-

The car pulled into the hospital lot and Loki carried you to the front entrance.

'You should get me a wheelchair,’ You muttered, even though you preferred being in his strong arms. You could see Loki’s hesitation and wondered if he preferred holding you too. But regardless, as he looked around seeing other sick patients in wheelchairs, Loki complied.

Following the signs to the emergency room, you pointed Loki towards the counter to sign in. The lady at the counter looked down at you in the wheelchair and then at Loki.

'He’s my fiance.’ You stammered.

Loki blushed, looking down at you then quickly fell into the lie, 'Yes.’ He smiled at the lady.

'Right.. Reason for visit?’

'Appendicitis.’ Loki explained.

You bit your fist, stifling your cry, gripping your side and huddling over in pain. As you straightened back up, you nodded.

'Fever?’

'103. Friday took it.’ You added.

The woman nodded, her fingers typing away. She asked you a few more personal questions, having Loki wheel you back behind the counter to get your blood pressure and pulse taken, confirming your temperature.

'Now just say the word, and we can have your fiance step out at any time.’ The attending nurse said, a short round man named Dan. He was bubbly and sweet, cracking jokes and kept your spirits up as he took your vital signs and despite his protective self, even Loki had a slight smile while he was talking to the man.

Instinctively, you reached for Loki’s hand. You were laying in a hospital bed now, your blanket folded neatly on Loki’s lap. Loki gently reached out to take your hand and you felt yourself more at ease, holding his hand.

'I’d prefer he stayed. I don’t want to be alone for the holidays.’ You mumbled.

Dan nodded, looking between the two of you and smiling sweetly. 'You two are adorable. Well I’ll leave you alone to get changed, hun if you need help, press that red button but I’m sure your honey can help you but I know it’s my job so that button calls me right over. So change into the gown so the doctor can check you more easily and then we’ll get some bloodwork done and some other tests but based on your symptoms I’m pretty sure you have it bad. We don’t think it’s burst so there’s probably some time yet still. But we’re working fast, then we’ll get it out of you, have some time for recovery and you’ll be on your way and hopefully home in time for Christmas.’ Dan smiled warmly, 'shame that it had to have such bad timing for you two, hopefully you didn’t have any plans.’

Loki chuckled, squeezing your hand. 'Do you need my assistance, love?’

You blushed as Dan left the room, 'Actually yes… I don’t think I can stand.’

Loki swallowed hard, 'Very well. How can I assist?’

'I can leave undergarments on…’ You mumbled.

Loki nodded, face pink, looking pointedly away.

'My top I can get, it’s the bottoms that will be harder.’ You trailed off, mouth dry.

Loki licked his lips.

You cried out softly as you tried to raise your arms above your head to lift off your shirt. Loki sighed, turning around and facing you, looking away as much as possible as he gently pulled your shirt from you, carefully tugging it over your head, mindful of his chilly fingers sliding over your smooth bare skin.

When your head poked free, for a second, your eyes made contact with his. Your mostly bare chest rising and falling, covered only just by the bra you wore. An electrical thin line of contact held your gaze as his green eyes met yours and then the two of you looked away and Loki carefully folded your shirt, setting it on the empty chair next to one he had previously occupied.

Your eyes followed his shoulder blades through the outlines of his coat, watching his body work as he moved. He seemed stiffer than normal, he was usually so fluid in his movements. Slowly he turned back towards you, his voice deeper and rougher, 'Very well,’ He began, 'Your bottoms?’

You held the hospital gown to your chest now, covering your exposed abdomen and bra and most of your modesty. It would offer you a better amount of decency for removing your bottoms but still, the act of undressing was still intimate.

Leaning back onto the bed, you used your hands to lift up your hips as Loki tugged at your bottoms, pulling them down your thighs and slowly down your legs. You bit your lip, forcing yourself to stare at the ceiling, too terrified to look at his face. At last your bottoms were off and your legs were bare, save for the long hospital gown that went down past your thighs.

Loki walked past you, folding your bottoms and added that to the pile with your blanket and shirt. Then he returned to your side, settling the hospital blankets on top of you, carefully tucking you in in the most affectionate manner that only your parents had ever shown you. You smiled up at him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

'Thank you.’ You whispered.

Loki stroked his hand through your hair, wiping the loose strands from your face, 'Of course.’ He smiled tenderly at you. Turning away, he slid his chair closer to the hospital bed that he could better talk to you and sat in silence for a while.

Moments’ later, the door opened. Dan walked in, 'Hey there, just going to take some blood and do some tests now, sorry about the wait, Christmastime is always really busy. Thanks for your patience. I’ll get the TV turned on so you two can watch some Christmas movies.’

You and Loki chatted some, but mostly you dozed. Some of the Christmas movies you had wanted to watch with Loki came on. Dan came back later with an IV drip, keep your fluids up he said, as food was the last thing you wanted.

Loki seemed half interested in the movies, always staring intently at you.

Laying in bed, finally slightly awake with a glass of ice water, around five in the evening, you sighed. 'So, first day of our winter break huh.’

Loki chuckled, readjusting his position in his seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. 'I could think of more comfortable ways to spend my time.’ He smirked at you.

You winced apologetically. Another wave of stabbing pain ran through your side and you cringed.

Loki straightened up, reaching for your hand.

'I’m fine.’ You gasped, settling back down. Slowly sinking back into the bed, you sighed heavily.

'Don’t worry yourself,’ Loki muttered, 'I didn’t have any other plans and well I’m not exactly one to celebrate Christmas so I may as well spend it with you.’

You smiled at him weakly, 'Thanks.’

There was a knock at the door. Dan walked in followed by a tall dark-haired, lean woman.

'Hello there! How are you two doing?’ Dan beamed.

The woman looked between the two of you apologetically, 'I’m Doctor Lee, I’m afraid your white blood cell count is high, so you’re showing signs of infection. If you’ll excuse me.’ She stepped forward and moved between Loki and Dan, stepping by you, pulling back the blankets and placing her hand on your side and applying pressure. You cried out, quickly gritting your teeth to silence the noise. 'Given your physical response, the sensitivity to pressure and other tests having narrowed out other possibilities, we think it is likely appendicitis. But I think I should get a CT scan and a MRI just to be sure, I don’t want jump to any unnecessary conclusions. What do you think?’

You glanced at Loki, was it possible that Tony Stark’s highly advanced AI was wrong? Possibly. Should you bring it up? Probably best to wait on random surgery until absolutely necessary. 'Yea, I’ll do the scans.’

Dr. Lee looked at Loki, 'You’ll have to wait here. Maybe go to the cafeteria for some dinner? It’s on the fifth floor, just follow the signs, you can’t miss it.’

Loki glanced at you, for guidance. 'What do you think, love?’

Dan cut in, 'Then again, it’ll probably only be about fifteen minutes.’

Dr. Lee nodded, 'Good point, it’ll be quite short. Just wait here, sir, we’ll have her back in a moment, don’t worry, we’ll keep her safe.’

Loki eyed her darkly before nodding stiffly.

Dr. Lee walked out of the room followed by Dan.

Loki turned once more and gripped your hand, smoothing his thumb over your hand worriedly. 'I hate Midgardian technology.’

'A lot of this stuff is donated by Stark, I think, it’s pretty good quality.’

'Even worse.’

'Loki.’

Loki muttered darkly.

'I’ll be fine.’

Loki sighed and nodded, 'They just cut out your organ and toss it away.’

'I’m sure they’re a little more thoughtful with it.’

Loki looked at you pointedly.

You didn’t know how you became the one comforting him. 'Loki I’ll be fine.’

The door opened and a new nurse walked in, 'Hey, I’m Tracy, I’ll be the one taking you for your imaging. Appendicitis? That’s rough, I had a sister who had that.’

Tracy chatted the whole way to the imaging rooms. She was young but sweet, commenting on your cute fiance, and gushing about how lucky you were to have him, lamenting over her recent breakup but in a way that made you feel for her. She never learned she said, but you found yourself liking her and almost wishing you could be friends with her still even after your short peek into her life.

The CT scan was a short simple image, you laid in your bed, slid into the tube and the pictures were taken. It was loud but nothing too terrible, then you were on your way.

The MRI on the other hand was uproariously loud and claustrophobic. The tube felt like it was crushing in around you and its giant gaping tons of metal would collapse on you while you were inside it and the hospital would forget about you and no one would ever come looking for you.

Except Loki.

You smiled at the thought of Loki angrily tearing apart the banging, wrenching machine, demanding you be brought out from the wreckage.

Despite the headphones and music of your choice to cancel out some of the noise, it was stupendously loud, banging and shaking and rattling your brain to the very stem. You didn’t have a headache before but you did now.

You returned to your fantasy of Loki destroying the loud machine and decided that he would somehow save you alive from it, alive and happy and together. Your smile grew.

Slowly you were tugged back out from the banging, wrenching, machine and pulled back to your bed, Tracy chatting and greeting you once more. You smiled up at her, raising your hand in a halfhearted greeting, tired and spent from your trip to the angry yelling MRI beast. Longing for sleep, you nodded and agreed with her, trying to be supportive but really just feeling in pain.

Then, the door opened and you were back in your room.

Loki looked up, his face lighting up as he saw you slide back into the room.

Tracy smiled looking at him, 'There you go, all yours.’ She waved at the two of you and walked back out of the room.

'How was it?’ Loki asked, scooting his chair back towards you.

You rest your arm over your face, 'Loud.’

Loki, having no idea what you were talking about, took your hand in his and simply held it sympathetically. 'I worried about you.’

'Thank you.’

'I pictured you breaking the machine.’ You giggled.

'Are you delirious?’ Loki asked.

'I think sleep deprived.’

Loki nodded slowly. 'Erm, very well.’

'Sorry.’

'You’re fine.’

The door opened and Dr. Lee walked in, 'Alright, we’re going to get you moved out of the ER since we’re confirmed it’s appendicitis, and need to clear up beds for ER patients, and this is going to be more of an extended stay thing, but yes, you’re results are confirmed. So if you can gather up her things, sir. We’re going to move you to the main wing.’

Dan walked in behind Dr. Lee, 'I’ll be pushing you there, it was nice meeting you two. Hope you get to feeling better. Good luck on the wedding and Merry Christmas! Off we go!’

'Just like that.’ Loki said.

'The OR is currently setting up, but we have to make room in the ER, so we’re going to get you situated while it’s setting up and as soon as the OR is available we can operate.’

Loki nodded slowly, 'Good. Good then.’

Dr. Lee smiled, 'Thank you for being understanding.’

Dan pushed your bed off at a breakneck speed, zooming around corners as Loki rushed to keep up, having no clue where he was going in the labyrinth that was the hospital. Eventually you found yourselves in a new room inside a new wing, fortunate to be in a single patient room.

Dan saluted you and Loki before turning and hurrying back to the ER.

It was around six now and Loki set your things down on window ledge before looking around the room that was vaguely decorated for Christmas.

'Oh look, Loki, there’s a recliner.’

Loki looked at the large chair and raised his eyebrow before tentatively sitting down and leaning back, his legs shooting forward as he was finally able to sit comfortably. He sighed and smiled, 'Well this is an improvement.’

You smiled tiredly at him, gritting your teeth as another wave of pain went through you.

Loki stood up, sitting on the bed and resting his hand on yours. 'You’ll get through this.’

You nodded, beat and exhausted.

A soft knock came from the door, 'Hi, I’m your nurse Kristin, I have some painkillers for you. Dr Lee said she didn’t want you to have any earlier today, I know it’s stupid but she was worried it would mess with the test results. It’s cruel hun, but sometimes they come back weird.’ She shook her head and pursed her lips, holding up the syringe, 'Let’s get some of this into you.’

You looked at her like an angel.

Loki pulled away from you, moving to the side so Kristin could properly reach your iv.

The flood of cold fluids burned into your hand for a moment, drawing some of the sensation of pain from your side and slowly easing the pain in your side. Your head lolled back and you sighed eyes fluttering.

'It’s just a little vicodin, nothing too much, but it should help the pain considerably. When it’s closer to operating time, I’ll come back and get you prepped, alright?’

You nodded, 'Alrigh’.’ You smiled up at her. 'Thanks.’

Loki chuckled and shook his head.

'Now press that red button if you need help, ok?’

You nodded, 'Ok.’

'Thank you, nurse.’ Loki murmured.

Kristin left the room and Loki was left standing over you, staring down at you as you laid back in the bed, finally feeling in less pain.

'Truly a pity they couldn’t give that to you sooner.’ Loki muttered.

'No shit.’ You mumbled back, blinking groggily. 'I think you could punch me and I wouldn’t feel it.’

Loki raised his eyebrow.

'Well not you, but like, Tony. Well, fine, maybe I don’t know… Pepper. She takes cheap shots though. Mariah. How about Mariah? I’d say Mariah, she’s trained to punch hard, probably won’t take a cheap shot, and doesn’t have any super soldier serum in her.’

'Yes that’s fair. We really are on short supply of regular humans these days.’

'No kidding.’

In less than fifteen minutes, filled with amicable chatter between you and Loki, Kristen returned.

'Alright!’ Kristen announced, 'The OR is almost ready, let’s get you pre-op ready. I’m going to give you some really strong painkillers and the anesthesiologist will be here shortly.’

As if on cue, another woman walked in, pushing a small cart with a mask and a myriad of tools on it.

Loki looked upright as he had moved back to the recliner, watching everything from his seat.

'I’m Trish.’ The anesthesiologist introduced herself, putting the mask to your face. 'It takes a little bit for this to kick in and then we’ll wheel you there. We figured you’d be calmer with your fiance here. And he can’t be in the OR so,’ She trailed off, looking over to Loki.

Loki was on his feet instantly, across the room and by your side, holding your hand. 'What can I do?’

Trish smiled, 'Just being here for her is fine. Once she’s good and loopy, we recommend you get some food and some rest, it’ll be a while before she’s back. Cafeteria is on the fifth floor so feel free to get some food there.’

Loki nodded, 'Right, of course.’ He smoothed his thumb over the back of your hand, gently stroking your hand as he held yours.

You smiled up at his slowly feeling harder to concentrate as you focused on him. Blinking several times, vision going out of focus, you stared up at him, feeling the world swirl and sway. Your mouth went slack as you gazed up at him. 'Loki.’ You mumbled happily, gripping his hand with both of yours and squeezing it.

You could distantly make out the nurses warning him to keep his hand, and by association your hands, away from your face and the mask, but that didn’t matter.

You gasped softly, 'Loki’s here? Loki came?’ You gushed, tears brimming in your eyes.

Loki used his free hand to wipe away your tears, 'Yes, I’m here, love, it’s alright.’

'He called me love!’ You looked over at the nurses, 'Did you hear that, he called me love! Loki came for me. I love you Loki. You’re my favorite and I love you.’

Loki blushed, gently patting your forehead. 'It’s alright, dear.’ He chuckled.

Trish chuckled, 'She’s a sweetheart.’

Loki nodded, still allowing you to squeeze and hug his hand to oblivion. His gaze softened as he looked down at you, your grip slackening.

'Favorite.’ You murmured, dozing off.

-

Loki watched as they pushed you out of the room, slowly sinking back into his seat, gazing at the lingering touch of your hand on his. She had called him his favorite.

-

-

Your eyes slowly opened and you groaned, moaning in pain as the painkillers wore off. You heard the soft shuffle of fabric and felt someone taking your hand, 'Gentle now, careful, I’m with you.’

'Loki?’ You blinked away the bleariness of your vision.

'Drink.’

A straw was pressed to your lips and you obliged, cold ice water spilling down your parched throat and running into your stomach. You sighed heavily at the first sips, 'Thanks.’

'How are you feeling?’

'I hurt, but, surprisingly less than before.’

Loki nodded, holding the cup near enough that you could reach for it easily but not too close to be obnoxious. He smoothed back your hair from your face. 'I’m glad you’re well.’

'Did you get food?’

'Yes. A nurse chased me out during your surgery.’ Loki looked away sheepishly.

You reached for his hand. 'I’m glad.’

'I’m just glad you’re well.’

You laughed weakly, 'You said that.’

'I mean it.’

'Thanks.’ You sighed, 'What’d you eat?’

'Clam chowder? I think, it’s hard to tell.’

You laughed, 'Hospital food, always can count on it.’

'It’s good to hear you laughing.’ Loki touched your thigh gently and smiled.

You felt a deep flush heat your face. Opening your mouth to respond, you stopped, 'Do you hear that?’

Loki listened, 'I believe that’s your cell phone?’

You felt yourself pale. 'Loki, how long has that been going off?’

'I haven’t really paid attention to it.’

'Shit. Shit. Shit.’

Loki stood up and reached for it amongst your things, before handing it to you.

'23 Missed calls. 137 text messages.’ You stared at the phone blankly.

'Who is it from?’ Loki asked.

The hospital room door opened. 'Ironman.’ Tony Stark walked in. 'Seriously, are you freaking kidding me? I leave you alone for like twelve hours and you get appendicitis?’ Tony looked between you and Loki. 'Also only twenty of those calls are mine, and like 85 of those texts. I kinda sorta told everyone that you were in the hospital.’

You were lying in bed scrolling through your phone trying to focus your dazed brain and view the text messages and missed calls.

Loki had pulled away the moment he heard Tony’s footsteps at the door.

'Tony…’ You groaned dragging out his name. 'It’s Christmas, you didn’t seriously drag everyone away from their holiday.’

'I did not, I just alerted everyone that a team member was in the hospital for the holiday, if they choose to be shitty and not drop everything for a team member in need, that’s on them.’

'Loki help me out.’ You glanced at Loki.

Tony looked at Loki, 'Well when I was looking for what room you were in, I was told you were in this one, with your fiance so what sort of holiday fake dating trope-ery is this?’

You and Loki made eye contact, flushing before looking back at Tony and yelling angrily, both in denial and arguing at him that he was intruding and overstepping.

Tony held up his hands, 'Alright, alright, love birds I see I stepped on some toes. I guess you’re not ready for things to be official.’

'I’m going to murder you Stark.’ You muttered.

'You love me, kiddo.’ Tony replied with a wink, 'Now I’m going to raid the gift shop and get this place full of well wishing goodness. Let’s see the enroute status of the others and see how this Christmas party plays out, and then see how long before we can spring you. Oh and did I seriously hear that you two ordered an Uber instead of an ambulance to get here, seriously? I’m Tony freakin Stark and you guys took an Uber to the hospital?’

You winced, 'Merry Christmas?’

Loki sighed and leaned down, kissing your cheek, 'Merry Christmas, love.’


End file.
